Девятая серия
by Maria Ksand
Summary: Девятая серия "Ангела", со середины расходится с оригинальным сюжетом, и начинается альтернативная реальность... Паринг: Корди/Дойл Все права на героев и все остальное принадлежат Джоссу Ведону и своим законным правообладателям.
1. Chapter 1

Автор: Maria Ksand

Название: Девятая серия

Рейтинг: G

О чем: девятая серия "Ангела", со середины расходится с оригинальным сюжетом, и начинается альтернативная реальность...

Паринг: Корди/Дойл

Все права на сериал "Ангел", его героев и все остальное принадлежат Джоссу Ведону и другим законным правообладателям. Все, что придумала не я - не мое! Это всего лишь фанфик...

Этим утром Ангел был совсем не в духе. Уединившись на чердаке, он со всей силы колотил по боксерской груше.

"Баф-фи-Баф-фи-Баф-фи..." - и так будто с каждым ударом. Зачем она снова появилась в его жизни?! В его, в его новой жизни, в которой он так силился забыть ее и... у него начало это получаться. До того самого момента, как вчера она вдруг возникла на его пороге - еще красивее, чем всегда, еще ближе, чем всегда...

Зачем она так бесцеремонно вторглась в его мир, в его город, и сейчас он терзается, вспоминая тот, вчерашний день - день, которого не было...

Очередной поворот, фокус судьбы, верно? Да, судьба любит творить с ним такие вещи. И фишка на сей раз в том, что он будет помнить этот день до мельчайших подробностей, а она - нет. Ангел еще сильнее заколотил по груше, теперь уже со злостью:

"Баф-фи-Баф-фи-Баф-фи..."

- Ангел?..

Дойл возник в проеме двери весьма неожиданно. Ангел отчего-то разозлился, причем больше сам на себя - как он забыл запереть чертову дверь, чтобы никто его не беспокоил?!

- Чего ты хочешь? - отчеканил он.

-Да нет, ничего, так... Ты какой-то... знаешь, ты со вчерашнего дня почти не разговаривал. Нет, я, конечно, все понимаю - я был примерно такой же после того, как вновь встретился с Хэри.

Ангел оставил грушу, смахнул пот с лица и рухнул на кушетку. Дойл сел напротив, придвинув стул.

- Друг, я не могу советовать тебе навсегда выкинуть ее из головы, - сказал Дойл, - но все-таки ты мне таким не нравишься. Я, правда, не знаю, что произошло между вами, она ведь была здесь всего пару минут...

- Она была здесь целый день, - сказал Ангел, устало вздохнув и глянув на друга изподлобья.

- Э-э-э... ты о чем, приятель? - не понял его Дойл.

- Баффи. Мы провели с ней весь вчерашний день.

- Ну, дела, - покачал головой Дойл, - так значит, мне это показалось, что она пулей вылетела из нашего офиса спустя минуты три?

- Она пришла, мы поговорили, затем на нас напал демон, и он что-то сделал со мной, и я стал... я снова стал смертным.

Дойл молча слушал.

- Мы провели с ней незабываемый день, мы были вместе, но... Я понял, что так быть не должно. Это опасно и для меня, и для нее. ("На самом деле я понял, что нам просто не суждено быть вместе"). И тогда я попросил оракулов повернуть время вспять.

Дойл послушал, почесал затылок и всего лишь сказал:

- Ну, ты даешь! А я до сих пор не могу набраться смелости пригласить Корделию на свидание.

- Так не может больше продолжаться, - сказал Ангел немного резковато. - Ты должен сделать первый шаг, иначе это будет тянуться вечно.

- Да, только как бы этот шаг не заставил меня обратиться в мерзкого зеленого демона.

- Необязательно говорить ей об этом сходу. Для начала пригласи ее... ну, скажем, выпить кофе.

Почти сразу, как Ангел это произнес, сверху послышался громкий, недовольный возглас:

- Дойл!!!

- Вот, именно это я услышу, когда Корделия увидит, кто я, - Дойл тяжело вздохнул и, поднявшись со стула, отправился наверх.

- Дойл, ты обещал мне помочь закончить наш видеоролик! - Корделия недовольно скрестила руки на груди, как только голова Дойла возникла в проеме кабинета. - Тебе, может быть, наплевать на бизнес, а Ангелу - на деньги, но в отличии от него я ем, и в отличии от тебя, у меня есть личная жизнь! И, к слову... чего это ты так смотришь?

Дойл смотрел на Корделию, слегка приподняв брови, как будто только слушал ее голос, но не слушал слов.

- Ну, так что ты скажешь?! - вопросила все еще недовольная Корделия.

- Извини, - только и вымолвил Дойл.

- Извини?! Ты... ты...

И тут Корди поняла, что просто не может злиться. Она орет на него, а он извиняется! Ей еще ни разу не попадались такие парни...

- Ладно, - сказала она, - знаешь, в другой раз продолжим с роликом, а сейчас мы...

- Корделия... ммм... ты не хотела бы со мной...

- Сходим за кофе, - закончила она.

- Э.. да, с радостью! Конечно...

........................

Ангел остался в пустом офисе, перебирая распечатки звонков от клиентов. Почти все они оказались рекламой. Если честно, он не особенно думал об этих делах - ими занималась Корделия. Но все-таки он надеялся, что "Ангел Инвестигейшенс" будет набирать хоть какие-то обороты.

Когда ему надоело возиться с распечатками, Ангел решил опять спуститься в подвал и снова поколотить по груше. Но тут раздался телефонный звонок. Ангел с недовольством снял трубку, думая, что это снова реклама. Голос в трубке был женским.

- Привет. Я могу поговорить с Ангелом?

- Я слушаю, - ответил он и в следующую же секунду узнал этот голос.

- Ангел, это Кейт. Я хотела бы встретиться с тобой, если можно.

...................

- Нет, я умею считать! А вы мне пудрите мозги...

- Корди... - Дойл устало затронул ее за плечо. Сзади столпилась огромная очередь за кофе. День был жаркий, и все, понятное дело, были недовольны тем, что какая-то фифа спорит с продавщицей из-за мелочи.

- Да ну вас! - проворчала Корделия, взяв с прилавка поднос с кофе и булочками. Ей еле удавалось лавировать среди толпы.

- Давай помогу, - предложил Дойл и протянул руки к подносу.

- Нет, не надо... - начала было Корди, заметив, что Дойл, вместо подноса, легонько сжал в ладонях кисти ее рук. Услышав "не надо", он неловко отпустил руки.

"Боже, он хочет помочь мне даже с этим..." - еще одна неожиданность для Корделии Чейз, особенно после романа с Ксандером Харрисом. Тот имел привычку относиться к ней, как к избалованной стервозе, которая привлекала его только чисто внешне (сам он пару раз признавался в этом друзьям, той же Уиллоу, думая, что Корделия не слышит). И ей было искренне удивительно отношение Дойла - тот относился к ней, как к принцессе... И с чего она вдруг их сравнивает? Ведь Ксандер был ее бойфрендом, а Дойл...

Они присели, и Корди отхлебнула свой кофе.

- Слушай, ты, кажется, говорил, что Хэри сейчас тусуется где-то здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе?

Дойл слегка потупился, словно ему стало неловко.

- Да, - кивнул он.

- Ну, и вы с ней собираетесь... встречаться? - спросила Корди. И почему это ее так интересует?

- Встречаться? Нет, нет, мы... у нас все уже в прошлом, это точно. Мне нужно наладить собственную жизнь.

- И есть планы на этот счет? - спросила Корделия и отчего-то улыбнулась.

- Парочка, - неловко усмехнулся Дойл в ответ.

"Ну, вот, мы и пьем вместе кофе, - подумал он, - кажется, настало время для второго этапа - нужно признаться ей, кто я..."

- Корделия?

- Да?

- Я должен сказать тебе кое-что...

...............

Кейт ждала Ангела в кафетерии, прямо в участке, куда она всегда ходила в обеденный перерыв. Ангел, почти бесшумно подойдя и сев напротив на стул, подметил, что детектив Локли выглядела слишком хорошо и свежо для своей работы, и пожалел, что не может похвастаться тем же.

- Ангел? Здравствуй, - сказала Кейт, и он заметил, что на столике перед ней разложены бумаги. - Я так понимаю, что ты интересуешься подобного рода делами... Вот и решила позвонить тебе. Кофе будешь?

Ангел отрицательно покачал головой. Кейт придвинула к нему один из своих листов. Ангел наклонился над ним и взглянул: на листе был изображен музейный экспонат, аккуратно лежавший за стеклом витрины.

И он знал этот музейный экспонат...

- А так выглядела витрина, после того, как кто-то взломал ее и украл ее содержимое, - сказала Кейт, пододвинув к Ангелу другой листок с фотографией места преступления, оцепленного желтой лентой "Do not cross".

- Когда? - спросил Ангел, внимательно глядя на фото и злясь от всей души на охрану музеев.

- Вчера ночью, - ответила Кейт. - Охранник, дежуривший там, был найден мертвым, его кожа была...

- Сожжена, - отрешенно произнес Ангел, даже не отдавая себе отчета в том, что сказал это вслух.

"Откуда он знает?!" - только хотела спросить Кейт, а затем догадалась, что он, конечно же, наверняка смотрел сюжет об этом в новостях.

- Да, а браслет исчез. Никаких отпечатков, следов или улик. Думаю, это по твоей части. Так как, возьмешься?

Ангел все глядел на картинку и только лишь негромко вымолвил в ответ:

- Несомненно...

................

- Сказать мне... что? - Корделия немного удивленно приподняла брови, глядя на Дойла.

- Корди, я...

И в этот миг дикая боль пронзила его висок, и перед глазами предстало видение: гостиничный номер, судя по виду, люкс, посредине комнаты двое - молодая женщина и... кусающий ее в шею вампир.

Несколько прохожих обернулись на Дойла, корчащегося от боли и прижимавшего руку к виску, и тогда Корделия решила сделать вид, будто они играют в шарады:

- Да, это "Челюсти"? Я угадала?..

Затем, когда люди перестали оборачиваться, и Дойл оторвал руку от виска, она спросила:

- Что ты видел?

- Гостиница. Вампир кусает девушку... надо торопиться.

- Я звоню Ангелу, - Корделия взяла мобильник и нажала на кнопку быстрого набора. - Вот черт!..

- Что?

-Абонент недоступен! С чего это он вдруг стал недоступен?! Разве наш босс - не угрюмый домосед-вампир, с проклятием и без личной жизни?! Придется искать его...

- Нет времени, - Дойл покачал головой, которая все еще болела.

- Ты помнишь, как выглядел номер?

- Там был... кажется, персидский ковер и... окно с видом на "Беверли Хиллз".

- Я знаю, где это. Поехали. Обойдемся без Ангела...

.................

"По крайней мере, здесь не так много крыс, как в канализации..." - думал Ангел, сбивая руками паутины со стен исследуемой им пещеры, которой, казалось, не будет конца.

Но он-то знал, что будет.

И знал, что, а точнее - кого он здесь ищет...

Цель была почти достигнута, так понял Ангел, когда услышал голоса. Четверо сидели на ящиках за деревянным, полуразвалившимся столом, и пили ни то водку, ни то виски. Троих из них Ангел не узнал, зато отлично узнал четвертого.

Компания горланила о чем-то и пьяно ржала. На середине стола лежал браслет, тот самый, украденный из музея, тот самый, который Ангел в свое время жаждал украсть сам.

В тот момент, когда компания вновь приготовилась заржать над очередной бездарной шуткой главного, Ангел показался из-за угла пещеры. От неожиданности главный выронил стакан.

- Ангелус?! - произнес он ошалевшим голосом и тут же встал на ноги. Трое его спутников, - двое демонов и одна барышня с чешуей, покрывавшей всю левую половину тела, - тоже встали.

- Привет, Гринхок, - поздоровался Ангел. Затем украдкой посмотрел на браслет. - Нашел все-таки. И мне не сказал. Ну, ты и дрянь! - он усмехнулся. - Именно за это ты мне когда-то нравился. В хорошем смысле, не подумай ничего такого...

- Ангелус, Ангелус... сколько лет! Я слышал, тебя прокляли цыгане, и ты стал кастратом?

Компания рядом вновь пьяно заржала.

- Это верно лишь наполовину, - Ангел подавил неистовое желание наброситься на него сию же секунду. - Не я кастрат, а я кастрирую. Разных тварей и уродов...

Гринхок то ли не понял намека, то ли понял, но решил не подавать виду, и вновь рассмеялся. Ангел тупо рассмеялся в ответ.

- Ангелус, Ангелус! Я, черт возьми, скучал! Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как мы впервые стали одержимы идеей найти эту... - Гринхок поднес браслет к губам и... поцеловал его, - прелестнейшую вещь?!

- Лет сто, - пожал плечами Ангел. - Может, чуть больше. Да, определенно больше.

- И мы с тобой тогда были молодыми и глупыми, да? Думали, что все у нас получится, и тогда все будет наше. Разумеется, я собирался просто использовать тебя, а затем пришить!

Компания в очередной раз заржала. Ангел в ответ усмехнулся снова. "И ты наивно полагал, друг мой, что я не собирался сделать то же самое с тобой?"

Гринхок любовно теребил в руках браслет.

"Дьявол, только бы он не успел его надеть..." - думал Ангел.

- Ты знаешь, сколько эта вещь пролежала в каком-то чертовом гроте, в Алжире?! - сказал Гринхок, продолжая теребить браслет. - Мы с тобой искали этот браслет по всему свету, а затем, спустя десятилетия, его нашла кучка археологов и положила его в музей. В музей! Это!.. - он сжал браслет в кулаке и потряс им. - И у них даже не хватило смекалки хотя бы попробовать надеть его самим. Нет, нет, все, что ни находится этими паршивыми землеройками - все безропотно отдается государству! Куда скатился этот мир?!

- Не совсем туда, куда ты думаешь, - спокойно произнес Ангел, - потому что ты же ведь не отдашь браслет государоству, верно?

Гринхок широко улыбнулся, обнажив при этом три золотых вставных зуба.

- Ты отдашь его мне, - добавил Ангел. Он рассчитывал вновь услышать ржание пьяной шайки, однако вместо этого Гринхок тут же спрятал браслет за пазуху, высунул изо рта двустворчатый язык, и из глотки у него вырвался поток огня.

Стол с выпивкой и "стулья"-ящики испепелились мгновенно, а затем огонь пошел дальше. Ангел увернулся в сторону, впечатавшись в каменную стену пещеры...

...................

Дойл и Корди стояли в фое гостиницы.

- Ты точно уверен, что это номер 214? - спросила Корди.

- Да, да, я видел. Другой вопрос, как мы пройдем мимо ЭТОГО...

Около лифта стоял здоровенный "бык", проверявший пропуска.

- О нем не беспокойся, - бросила Корди и потащила Дойла за собой. Когда они вдвоем подошли к лифту, Корделия спокойно засунула в сумочку руку и вытащила оттуда пропуск, а затем показала его охраннику. Тот лишь одобрительно кивнул головой и впустил их в лифт.

- Где ты это взяла? - удивленно спросил Дойл про пропуск.

- О, когда я только приехала в Лос-Анджелес, один тупой продюсер пригласил меня... ну, в общем, тебе совсем не обязательно это знать! И вообще, не забыл: нам надо защитить девушку от монстра! Идем...

Двери открылись, и они побежали по коридору до нужного номера, резко остановившись у его двери.

- Что сейчас? - произнес Дойл озадаченно.

- Сколько времени на часах было в твоем видении, когда вампир кусал ее?

- Кажется... - Дойл почесал затылок, вспоминая, - восемнадцать сорок.

- Сейчас восемнадцать сорок одна... - произнесла Корди, глядя на часы.

В следующую секунду Дойл резко развернулся лицом к двери и просто вышиб замок ногой. Они с Корделией вдвоем вломились в номер, и Дойл ринулся к рослому, крепкому парню, стоявшему к ним спиной, и с силой оторвал его от девушки. Девушка тут же издала истошный вопль, а Дойл, даже не глядя в лицо злодеятеля, въехал ему кулаком по физиономии. Тот отшатнулся, а девушка, сделав шаг в сторону Дойла, с силой ударила уже его...

Корделия подхватила под мышки чуть не рухнувшего от лихого удара Дойла, гневно воскликнув:

- Ты что делаешь, идиотка?! Мы пришли защитить тебя от этого вампи...

И тут парень, которого только что ударил Дойл, отнял руку от лица и посмотрел на них, и стало видно, что он далек от того, чтобы быть вампиром. Он вытер из-под носа кровь и встал рядом с девушкой, которая тут же сунула ему платок, осведомившись, все ли с ним в порядке, и не сильно ли ранил его этот псих.

- Кто вы, к черту, вообще такие?! - зло воскликнула она. - Какое вы имеете право вламываться в чужие номера и бить людей?!

- Простите, мисс, произошло чудовищное недоразумение... - начал оправдываться Дойл, которому стало дико стыдно.

- Я сейчас же вызову охрану! - сказала девушка, но парень остановил ее:

- Не надо, зайка. У меня с собой немеренно папиных кредиток, пойдем куда-нибудь еще. Куда-нибудь, куда охрана не пускает бомжей и психов! Идем, я знаю такое местечко...

И он обнял ее за плечи, искоса глядя на Дойла и Корделию с невыразимой злобой, а затем пара покинула номер. Дойл высунулся из-за двери, глядя им вслед, и вновь виновато пробормотал:

- Еще раз простите нас!..

- Ну, ты доволен?! Боже, какой позор! Меня ведь после этого никогда больше не пустят ни в одно приличное место. Как ты мог так оплошать?! Неужели ты в своих видениях не различаешь укусы вампиров и поцелуи любовников?

- Прости, когда вся левая половина твоей головы немеет от боли, это различить довольно трудно, - спокойно заметил Дойл, прикрывая дверь. Ему все еще было неловко, но он понимал, что сейчас им лучше немного переждать в номере, хотя бы пока те двое покинут отель, чтобы не спровоцировать очередной скандал и не навлечь на себя гнев того громилы. - И, кстати, видения я получаю от загадочных сил, которые прибудут, которых ни разу в жизни не видел, и мне откровенно непонятно, с какой целью они послали мне сегодняшнее видение? Если этот парень не был вампиром и не собирался убивать девушку, то зачем мне вообще было видеть это и терпеть очередной приступ нестерпимой мигрени?

- Я не знаю! - проворчала все еще недовольная Корделия, скрестив руки на груди. Ей вдруг стало жаль его - ведь действительно, видение было бессмысленным, а Дойл, наверное, до сих пор мучается от головной боли. И угрызений совести - это она тоже точно знала, хотя ведь они оба ворвались в номер, как ненормальные, и вместе набросились на несчастную парочку.

- Может, силы зачем-то пытались нас отвлечь? - пожал плечами Дойл, размышляя над ситуацией. Все это действительно было странно. - Ангел... ты говорила, его телефон не отвечал. А что, если он попал в беду, а силы отчего-то не хотели, чтобы мы помогали ему?

- Ерунда! - отмахнулась Корди. - Зачем им это? И, ради бога, в какую беду сегодня мог попасть Ангел? Клиентов нет, и он собирался весь день заниматься любимым делом - сидеть в депрессии и колотить по груше, вспоминая Баффи. Наверняка сейчас он именно этим и занимается.

- Может быть, - пожал плечами Дойл. Он оглядывал номер, и ему становилось еще более стыдно: парочка основательно подготовилась к своему романтическому свиданию, которое он благополучно сорвал. В комнате был приглушен свет и горели ароматические свечи, стол был заставлен закусками, рядом друг с другом стояли два бокала и большая бутылка дорогущего вина. Видимо, те двое были так злы на них, что забыли ее забрать. Конечно, тот парень сможет позволить себе купить еще две таких бутылки... и навряд ли они вернутся за этой...

- Что ты делаешь?! - удивленно спросила Корди, глядя, как Дойл наливает вина в бокал.

- У меня уважительная причина, - он слегка дотронулся до виска, - а свои таблетки я оставил в офисе.

- Знаешь, какой бы уважительной ни была твоя причина, но ты не можешь просто взять... ого, да это дорогущее вино! Я не пила такого уже тысячу лет! И... и не ела так уже бог знает сколько времени. Омары, устрицы - и это все только для них двоих?! Вот ведь сволочи! - Корди плюхнулась на стул у стола и жадно смотрела на пищу, пока Дойл чуть ли не залпом осушил бокал. - Раньше, в Саннидейле, сынки богатеньких родителей в лепешку готовы были разшибиться, чтобы купить мне все это! А я надевала на свидания самые шикарные платья от кутюр...

Корди краем глаза взглянула на свою замызьганную футболку, в которой была сейчас. И вчера тоже. И позавчера...

- И что со мной стало?!.. - Корделия потянулась к бутылке и тоже налила себе в бокал вина. - Я торгуюсь с продавщицей из-за мелочи...

- Ну, и что тут такого? Мелочь-то не ее, а твоя. Чокнемся? - предложил Дойл, они чокнулись и отпили из своих бокалов.

- Думаю, нет смысла ждать тех двоих в гости, - сказал Дойл, украдкой поглядывая на омаров.

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Дойл молча отщипнул кусок от омара и стал есть его прямо руками.

- Дойл! Ты... ты... - возмущенно воскликнула Корди, а затем захохотала. Затем последовала примеру Дойла. - Все, это конец моей социальной жизни. Ну, что ж, так уж и быть: буду бедной, некрасивой неряхой.

- Некрасивой?! - возмутился Дойл. - Ты с ума сошла! Во всем Л.А. не найдется девушки, которая сравнилась бы с тобой хотя бы на треть! Да что там: которая бы вообще сравнилась с тобой!

"Такого мне еще никто не говорил..." - подумала Корделия.

- Я и сама знаю! - ответила она. Они чокнулись снова. - И все же... когда я приехала сюда, я надеялась, что смогу стать актрисой. Знаю, знаю, на это надеятся все смазливые провинциалки. Я ходила на пробы, меня даже сняли в паре реклам. Но, черт, как же все это убого! - Корди вновь отпила из бокала. - Режиссер клипа, в котором я сейчас снимаюсь, все время пристает с гнусными предложениями и наровит облапать!

- Что?! - Дойл даже поперхнулся вином от нахлынувшего приступа злости. - Как его зовут?

"Дьявол, я прибью этого урода!"

- Ладно, проехали, - пробормотала Корделия.

- Слушай, Корди, я неплохо знаю этот город. У тебя все обязательно будет, как надо, могу тебе это обещать. Я вижу, что у тебя получится все, что ты хочешь.

- Спасибо, - улыбнулась она. Она уже столько раз внушала себе все эти установки, но почему-то поверила в это только сейчас. - Знаешь, Дойл, хоть и говорят, что мужчины не признают ничего, кроме мяса, но этот базилик восхитителен. Попробуешь? - Корди улыбнулась и протянула ему базилик прямо на своей вилке...

...................

Ангел очнулся от удара почти сразу же. Гринхок и трое его дружков в спешке покидали пещеру, которая уже начала рушиться, и Ангел тут же побежал за ними, думая, что, что бы ни случилось, нужно ни в коем случае не позволить Гринхоку надеть браслет.

Ангел настиг его почти у самого выхода. Набросившись на него, он сумел отнять у Гринхока браслет, держа другой рукой его за шею. Тут Гринхок снова полыхнул огнем из своей глотки, и Ангел еле успел увернуться в последний же миг. Один из демонов-подручных уличил момент и попытался вырвать из рук Ангела браслет. Ангелу не составило труда свернуть ему шею, но браслет все-таки выпал у него из рук, и Гринхок тут же воспользовался этим. Подхватив вожделенную вещь, он, вместе с двумя оставшимися сотоварищами, выбежал наружу. Солнце уже зашло, и Ангел смог беспрепятственно последовать за ними. Они бежили по безлюдной улице, как вдруг Гринхок остановился. Он обернулся, посмотрев на Ангела:

- А зачем, собственно, я это делаю? Мы ведь уже не в пещере... - сказал он, и тут Ангел понял, что единственное, что удерживало Гринхока от того, чтобы надеть браслет в пещере, это страх обвала. Но здесь ему бояться нечего...

"Только не это, Дьявол!.."

Это было последнее, что успел подумать Ангел, прежде чем Гринхок надел браслет.

.........................................

Дойл и Корди сидели на диване, принявшись уже за четвертый бокал вина каждый. Не сказать, чтобы Корделия очень запьянела, но голову немного кружило.

Она сидела, оперевшись локтем о спинку дивана, подперев голову, и смотрела на Дойла: он улыбался ей. Когда в последний раз с ней было такое, чтобы парень улыбался ей, восхищался тем, как она выглядит, как говорит, и даже как сидит, и притом все это вместе?.. А, может, вообще никогда.

"Я должен ей сказать, - думал про себя Дойл, - должен".

Однако, вместо этого он сделал кое-что другое: притянул к себе и поцеловал. Корди была явно не против...

Силовая волна выбила стекла местного завода и перевернула несколько машин, а также свалила пару деревьев. В одно из тех, которые уцелели, и врезался отброшенный той же волной Ангел, второй раз за сегодня ударившись затылком, правда, в этот раз куда сильнее.

Все это произошло за считанные секунды, как только Гринхок надел браслет. Когда Ангел открыл глаза, того уже не было, и он не успел посмотреть, какие изменения произошли с внешностью Гринхока после этого, но Ангел знал, что его бывший друг-враг теперь уж точно не будет похож на себя прежнего.

Когда-то Ангел сам хотел стать таким, он готов был принести в жертву свою внешность ради обладания тем могуществом, которое даровал браслет. Сейчас Гринхок может быть, где угодно. Делать, что угодно... Сейчас он может почти все.

Ангел медленно зашагал по улице, думая, как сильно он влип в этот раз.

.............................

Солнце пробилось через шторы в номере люкс, и Корди зажмурилась, а затем улыбнулась, когда почувствовала, как кто-то щекочет губами ее шею.

- Дойл, перестань, - игриво сказала она, повернув на него голову. Смачно чмокнув его в губы, Корделия хотела было встать, но Дойл удержал ее за плечо.

- Нет, нет, - строго сказал он, - лежи, я принесу завтрак.

- Завтрак?! - Корделия чуть не присела на кровати от изумления. - Ты не забыл, что мы здесь на незаконных основаниях, а вчерашние закуски многострадальной парочки мы слопали?

- Тут кое-что осталось, - ответил Дойл и улыбнулся. - Сейчас я что-нибудь сделаю.

Корделия подумала, что это даже слишком - нельзя парню быть таким милым, это опасно для жизни...

Дойл вернулся через пять минут с тарелкой, на которой лежала клубника со сливками и ржаные хлебцы. Корди взяла клубнику и, надкусив губами, съела. Дойл смотрел на нее и улыбался.

- Ты такая красивая... - сказал он. И Корди - о, это очень странно, - даже не ответила своим обычным "я знаю".

Затем, наконец, они вылезли из шикарной двуспальной кровати. Их одежда была разбросана по всему номеру, и Корди до сих пор не могла найти свой лифчик.

- Как думаешь, Ангел нас не хватился? - задумчиво спросила она. - Мы ведь, как-никак, пропали на все это время.

- Думаю, у Ангела были свои дела, - сказал Дойл, натягивая джинсы.

- Кстати, по поводу Ангела... Может, будет лучше не говорить ему пока... о нас. Скажем чуть позже, выберем для этого день.

- Хорошо, - только и сказал Дойл своим неповторимым ирландским. Корди безумно понравилось, как он это сказал, и она прильнула к нему, снова повалив на кровать.

..............................................

- Ты шутишь? И что, он теперь стал бессмертным?

- Нет, - покачал головой Ангел, - но после того, как Гринхок использовал браслет, он стал почти неуязвим.

- И что ты думаешь, он будет сейчас делать? - спросил Дойл, думая, что им с Корди не стоило исчезать так надолго. Хотя, нет, вообще-то, очень даже стоило... Но здесь такое тварилось.

- Не знаю, - ответил Ангел, - нам лучше остановить его до того, как он успеет что-нибудь сделать.

- Ангел, извини, что я... что мы с Корди...

- Не извиняйся за это, - спокойно сказал Ангел. - Я уж думал, ты никогда не решишься.

Дойл был слегка ошарашен.

- Откуда ты...

- Я - вампир, Дойл. У меня хороший нюх.

- О, - Дойл неловко посмотрел на свои ботинки, - ясно...

- Садись, - сказал Ангел, доставая из буфета бутылку ирландского виски. Он налил себе и Дойлу, и они стали пить.

- Ну, надеюсь, сейчас ты понимаешь, что тебе придется сказать Корделии о том, что ты демон?

Дойл вздохнул, вертя в руке бокал.

- Да, - сказал он, - только не представляю, как я это сделаю...

Продолжение следует...


	2. Hot like fire

Автор: Maria Ksand

Рейтинг: G

Паринг: Корди/Дойл

Все права на сериал "Ангел", его героев и все остальное принадлежат Джоссу Ведону и другим законным правообладателям. Все, что придумала не я - не мое! Это всего лишь фанфик...

.........................................................................................

На нем был черный костюм.

Она никогда раньше не видела его в костюме.

"До чего он красив..." - подумала Корделия. И улыбнулась.

Дойл подошел ближе к столу и снял крышку с большого серебряного блюда.

- Фирменное, - сказал он и улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Затем положил крышку на стол и подступил вплотную к Корделии.

- Но можно я сначала откушу кусочек от десерта?..

Он сжал Корди в объятьях, и они слились в поцелуе.

"Я люблю тебя, - шептал он, - я люблю тебя..."

Корди, млея от того, как он целует ее в шею, хотела ответить "я тоже". Тут Дойл снова посмотрел на нее. Она хотела сказать ему, что тоже его любит, и что давно уже не была ни с кем так счастлива, но лицо Дойла неожиданно изменилось. На нее смотрело лицо демона, с дикими глазами и отвратительной, зеленой кожей...

.............................

Корделия проснулась от собственного крика. Этот кошмар снился ей уже несколько дней подряд.

Она убрала волосы с вспотевшего лба и сбросила ноги с кровати. Посмотрела на часы - она проспала дольше, чем обычно. Вчера она поздно вернулась и, видимо, Дэннис выключил будильник, чтобы она могла поспать подольше.

Встав с кровати, Корделия направилась в ванную. Она не представляла, что может значить этот сон, но была уверена, что что-то он точно значит, ведь он снился ей уже несколько раз и был таким предельно-четким... Это отвратительное лицо демона не шло у нее из головы. Почему этот демон появляется в ее сне каждый раз, как ей снится, что она с Дойлом?..

Корди стало не по себе. "Дойлу может угрожать опасность..."

Кто-то может охотиться за ним.

Корделия была в курсе проблем Дойла в прошлом, его долги перед весьма опасными демонами, которые он так и не погасил полностью... От этого ей стало совсем не по себе.

"Нужно поговорить с Ангелом," - подумала она.

...........................

- Не думаю, что Дойлу сейчас что-то угрожает. Он сказал бы мне об этом. С чего ты так решила?

- Я... мне уже несколько дней подряд снится один и тот же сон, в котором мы с Дойлом... ну, вдвоем и... и в один прекрасный момент его лицо превращается в отвратительную демоническую гримассу!.. Это очень странно, я не знаю, что это может значить. А если какой-то демон хочет убить его?..

Ангел выдержал секундную паузу, а затем поспешно ответил:

- Не думаю, что этот сон вообще что-то значит. Думаю, тебе просто следует выкинуть его из головы, лечь сегодня пораньше, и выспаться, как следует. Тогда кошмары прекратятся.

В этот момент в дверь кабинета вошел Дойл. Увидив его, Корди тут же повеселела.

- Привет, - сказал он, быстро чмокнув ее в губы. Обычно Дойл выглядел слегка замкнутым и замороченным, но стоило ему увидеть Корди, как он тут же менялся в лице.

- Так, парни, мне надо сбегать в киоск, купить новый номер моей "библии". Я скоро!

И Корди, бросив на прощание игривый взгляд на Дойла, вышла из комнаты.

Как только она скрылась за дверью, Ангел произнес:

- Дойл, это не может тянуться дольше.

- Э-э-э... что? - слегка смутился Дойл.

- Ты должен сказать Корди, что ты - полудемон. Иначе в один прекрасный день она догадается сама.

Дойл тяжко вздохнул и слегка опустил глаза.

- Знаю... знаю. Черт, приятель, мне нужно чего-нибудь...

- Не сейчас, Дойл, - нахмурился Ангел. Вообще-то, обычно он и сам не отказывался выпить за компанию с другом, особенно когда дела были плохи, но сейчас они были совсем уж плохи...

- Есть новости о нашем огнедышащем? - спросил Дойл.

- Гринхок сидел тихо эти дни, - сказал Ангел, тут же добавив, - и это плохо. Это лишь значит, что он не собирается использовать свою новую силу, чтобы устраивать мелкие дебоши, а готовит что-то более грандиозное.

Вообще, насколько Ангел знал Гринхока раньше, то раньше он занимался именно такими дебошами, и до чего-то глобального у него просто не доходили либо руки, либо мозги, и во время их с Ангелом бесед про тот браслет, Гринхок не раз подмечал, как, обретя безграничную силу, первое, что он сделает - устроит налет на самое крупное казино в Лас-Вегасе. Но казино пока что стояли целыми и невридимыми...

- Должно быть, он хочет чего-то, - сказал Ангел. По правде, он не представлял, чего сейчас на самом деле хочет его старый приятель. - Но мы никогда не узнаем, чего, пока он не подаст хоть какой-нибудь знак.

- Да, мечтать об этот мы можем еще несколько недель, а за это время он успеет... черт возьми!..

Висок Дойла пронзила острая боль. Перед глазами возникла обрывочная картина: девушка - высокая блондинка, кто-то пытается напасть на нее, но она обороняется, причем весьма умело... затем она достает оружие и целится в кого-то. Тот, в кого она целилась, выглядел еще более нечетким и обравочным, чем вся остальная картинка. Девушка прицелилась и выстрелила: раз, другой... Затем в обойме закончились патроны, в глазах ее успел промелькнуть едва заметный страх, когда она смотрела на что-то... а затем и девушку, и все перед глазами Дойла застлал всепоглащающий поток огня.

- Дойл... что такое?! - спохватился Ангел, когда Дойл судорожно прижал обе руки к лицу и застонал от боли. - Дойл, Дойл, что...

- Глаза... мои глаза... - Дойл, словно ничего не соображая и не видя перед собой, отлетел к противоположной стене и осел на пол. Ангел поспешил к нему, не понимая, что происходит.

- Друг... что с тобой? - Ангел попытался затронуть его за плечо, но Дойл словно бился в конвульсиях.

От боли он не мог даже ответить - лицо будто бы превратилось в горящий факел, казалось, по коже вот-вот полезут волдыри, а глаза и вовсе не видели перед собой ничего, кроме вспышки, которая практически его ослепила.

- Огонь... - Дойл пытался объяснить, что произошло, но не мог. Ангел не знал, что ему делать. В этот момент в дверь влетела Корделия, видимо, вернувшаяся со своей короткой прогулки за журналом и услышавшая крики с улицы. Увидев, что происходит, она сама чуть было не закричала и бросилась в их сторону.

- Дойл!.. - Корди опустилась перед ним на корточки и попыталась легонько обнять за плечи. - Дойл, я здесь, ты слышишь меня?

- Мое лицо... огонь... - все еще бессвязно бормотал он, дергаясь из стороны в сторону.

- Нет, нет, здесь нет огня, с тобой все в порядке, успокойся... - Корди обняла его сильнее и слегка погладила по лбу. Наконец, он отнял руки от лица, но боль, казалось, никогда не утихнет. Видения становились все более реальными, осизаемыми и болезненными...

- Ангел... - вяло произнес Дойл, а затем попытался открыть глаза. Пространство вокруг казалось нечетким и водянистым, а перед глазами мелькали звездочки и черные точки. Честно говоря, он был удивлен, что вообще не ослеп.

- Да, я здесь. Друг, что случилось, что ты видел?

- Ангел, мне кажется, он сейчас не в состоянии рассказывать... - начала было Корди, обеспокоенно глядя на Дойла и все еще держа его в объятьях, но тот отрицательно помотал головой.

- Нет, Ангел, послушай, - начал он. Только бы не впасть от этой жуткой боли в кому и успеть сказать...

- Я слушаю, слушаю, - кивнул Ангел.

- Кажется, я видел его... Гринхока. И... и Кейт...

Этого Ангел ожидал меньше всего. И, в каком-то смысле, больше всего боялся. Это Кейт рассказала ему про браслет и про то, что его украли из музея. И он знал Кейт: раз он не нашел грабителя, она не остановится, пока ни найдет его сама.

- Где это происходило? Ты сумел разглядеть улицу?

- Да, да, кажется... Там был этот завод...

Ангел вздохнул и поднялся с корточек на ноги.

- Корди, присмотри за ним. Я должен идти.

- Да, конечно, - кивнула Корделия.

Ангел на ходу накинул свой плащ и удалился.

...............................

- Ангел? Не ожидала, что ты придешь. От тебя целую неделю не было вестей.

- Я знаю. Извини, Кейт.

- За что? - удивилась она, что-то подчеркивая маркером в своих бумагах.

- Я не смог привести тебе вора.

- Ангел, вора не могут поймать несколько групп перехвата, я и не ожидала, чтобы ты один...

- Но я знаю, где он будет сегодня, - сказал Ангел.

Кейт оторвалась от записей и подняла на него вопросительный и заинтересованный взгляд...

..................................

- О-о, а вот это действительно плохо, - сказала Корди, оторвавшись от монитора.

- Что? - спросил Дойл, крепче прижимая ко лбу пакет со льдом.

- Здесь написано про кое-какие особенности этого браслета, - Корди внимательно изучала текст на экране, хотя про себя тихо ругалась благим матом: текст был огромен, плюс ко всему она полчаса дожидалась загрузки этого файла, который Уиллоу отправила ей по электронной почте.

- И что?

- Ну, во-первых, то небывалое могущество, которое браслет дает своему обладателю, закрепляется за ним не сразу. Надевший браслет не должен снимать его сутки, прежде чем сила станет его навечно.

- Что ж, это уже никак нам не поможет, - сказал Дойл. - С тех пор, как Гринхок нашел этот браслет и надел его, прошло гораздо больше.

- Да, и здесь еще написано, что затем этот браслет можно беспрепятственно снять и передать другому, и этот другой тоже будет обладать неограниченным могуществом на тех же правилах.

- Что?! - нахмурился Дойл, которому все еще с трудом давалась простая человеческая речь, так как каждое слово ударяло в голову, словно молоток. - То есть, сейчас Гринхок может передать этот браслет любому другому такому же уроду, и тот тоже станет всемогущим?

- Боюсь, что так.

- Черт, мы в полной заднице! - взбесился Дойл и хотел подняться с кресла, но затем рухнул в него снова и безвольно приложил свой компресс обратно.

- Сейчас экс-дружок Ангела может собрать себе свиту последователей, - сказала Корделия. - И не помешало бы Ангелу побыстрее вернуться! Я до сих пор ужасно зла на него, что он вечно тянет с рассказами о своем прошлом до последнего момента, когда все уже катастрофически плохо! Терпеть не могу эти недоговорки и секреты...

Дойл поднял на Корди усталые глаза. Все, сейчас или никогда...

- Ангел! - вдруг воскликнула она, когда тот показался в дверях комнаты. - Где ты, черт возьми, столько пропадал?! - Корди недовольно скрестила руки на груди. - Ты поговорил со своей блюстительницей закона?..

- Я сказал ей, что знаю, где сегодня будет наш музейный вор и послал ее на другой конец города. Теперь она вне опасности, ее не будет там, куда придет Гринхок, - сказал Ангел и присел на кушетку.

- Но там будем мы, верно? - догадался Дойл.

Ангел поднял на него глаза.

- Не вы, а я, - сказал он.

- Ой, вот только не надо! - снова нахмурилась Корди. - Как-будто бы мы - не одна команда... И как-будто ты не знаешь, что мы все равно с тобой пойдем.

- Он очень опасен.

- Ну, да, но мы вот проводим с тобой дни напролет, а ты можешь быть куда опаснее!

Этот аргумент Корделии был железным.

.......................................

- Не пойму, зачем здесь вообще стоит этот завод?! - возмутилась Корди, когда они проходили мимо него. - Ничего, кроме засорения окружающей среды вредными отходами, он не делает. Я имею в виду: ото всех этих испарений портятся кожа и волосы...

Они втроем шли по темному переулку, где последний работающий фонарь на днях разбили подростки. Это была захолустная, даже днем почти безлюдная улица, близ которой Ангел провел почти все время с момента переезда в Лос-Анджелес. Он иногда думал: выберется ли он когда-нибудь отсюда в более приятное место, или же он осел здесь навечно, до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь с размаху ни воткнет ему кол прямо в сердце...

- Меня тошнит от этой улицы. А тебя, Ангелус?

Все трое резко повернулись в то сторону, откуда донесся этот голос. Гринхок и двое его подручных - уродливый демон непонятного вида и демонша с чешуей, покрывавшей половину ее тела, стояли на другом конце аллеи, между ними и Ангелом, Дойлом и Корделией было метров тридцать. Голос Гринхока изменился - стал громче. Но вцелом, глядя на него, Ангел не обнаружил в его внешности видимых изменений. По слухам, этот браслет, даруя могущество, буквально извращал внешность своего владельца, и Ангел готов был с этим смириться, в те далекие времена, когда сам хотел завладеть браслетом... Но Гринхок не стал выше или уродливей. Он был тем же, что и раньше, изменилось лишь что-то, неуловимое глазу.

- Знаешь, Ангелус, что мне в тебе нравится? Ты - пустышка, всегда ей был, всегда будешь, у тебя никогда не было ничего, кроме каких-то заурядных способностей и присущего всем кровососам звериного магнитизма. Но ты, в отличии от других - ты сам всегда знал себе цену. Ты знал, что ты - отродье и гордился этим! И даже когда ты падал ниже плинтуса, вот как сейчас, ты находил в себе силы что-то делать, бунтовать, пытаться что-то доказать этому миру, - Гринхок широко ухмыльнулся, и это не было похоже на его прежнюю, истерично-пьяную ухмылку. Выражение лица его стало спокойнее и увереннее. - Вот и сейчас: пришел сюда, со своей маленькой свитой - успел сколотить ее, пока жил в Лос-Анджелесе? Говорю же: ты не пропадешь!..

- Если хочешь сказать мне что-то, прежде чем я тебя убью, то заканчивай быстрее, - ответил Ангел. Они с Дойлом и Корделией успели подойти ближе, чем на тридцать метров, но все равно сохраняли приличную дистанцию.

- Ангелус, мы зря теряем время.

- Это точно.

- Поэтому я скажу прямо: ты мне нравишься...

- Кажется, я уже говорил тебе в тот раз, что я не по этой части. Без обид, - заметил Ангел.

- Присоединяйся ко мне, - сказал Гринхок. - Сам знаешь: ты никогда уже не сумеешь добиться большего, чем жизнь в занюханной конуре и кучка мелких неудачников-последователей...

- Не советую! - пригрозил ему Дойл, но Гринхок не обратил на него никакого внимания.

- Так что скажешь, Ангелус? Я могу предложить тебе достойное существование, и ты не будешь сам себя считать отродьем. Я могу сделать тебя значимым! Сильным, - Гринхок слегка поднял запястье, на котором поблескивал браслет. - Итак, тебя интересует мое предложение?

- У меня были предложения и получше, - ответил Ангел, а затем сделал несколько стремительных шагов в его сторону, намереваясь перейти в атаку.

Стоило Ангелу чуть приблизиться к противнику, как он тут же лицезрел двустворчатый язык Гринхока, и через секунду огненная лавина, несоизмеримая с тем, что Гринхок когда-либо делал раньше, заполонила аллею, и Ангел, Дойл и Корделия бросились врассыпную кто куда, чтобы избежать столкновения с ней.

Дойл, приземлившись на необработанный газон, заметил, что рукав его куртки слегка задымился, и тут же потушил огонь рукой. Он вдруг испытал приступ невиданного гнева: из-за Гринхока и того видения он чуть было не ослеп, и сейчас этот урод снова был близок к тому, чтобы достать его...

В этот момент к Дойлу подскочил демон-подручный Гринхока и обвил его за шею своими щупальцами.

Ангелу не повезло уже второй раз врезаться в дерево прямо затылком. Он встал на ноги и стал искать глазами Корди с Дойлом. Корди уже поднялась на ноги и сражалась с чешуйчатой демоншей, вооружившись доской с гвоздями, подобранной на земле. Не успел Ангел посмотреть, где Дойл, как перед ним предстал Гринхок. Прежде чем Ангел успел что-либо предпринять, тот схватил его за шею и поднял на несколько сантиметров над землей.

- Никак не пойму, чего же ты хочешь Ангелус? - произнес он, сжимая его горло. Хоть Ангелу и не нужно было дышать, но Гринхок в любую минуту мог просто сорвать с плеч его голову. - Живешь, как падаль, пьешь кровь из лавки, ненавидишь сам себя, но отказываешься, когда тебе предлагают власть и целый мир. Знаешь, по-моему, в "Вольфрам и Харт" тебя переоценивают...

Тем временем Дойл, которому, в отличии от Ангела, дышать было жизненно-необходимо, оставался зажатым в тисках демонских щупольц. Воздуха в легких почти уже не осталось. Дойл прекрасно осознавал, что не справится с ним, но вместе с этим в нем нарастал еще больший гнев. Корделия, которой в конечном итоге удалось воткнуть острую доску прямо в грудь своей сопернице-демонше, заметила, что у Дойла серьезные проблемы. Быстро вынув доску, она крадучись направилась в его сторону, намереваясь с силой огреть по башке его врага...

Ангелу удалось вырваться из захвата и он, стоя напротив Гринхока, взирал на него с любопытством.

- Ты имел дело с "Вольфрам и Харт"? - спросил он.

- Вроде того, - ответил Гринхок. - Они связались со мной, выспрашивали о тебе... Они подсказали мне, где найти этот браслет, и пообещали приличные деньги, если я принесу его им.

Он рассмеялся:

- Они думали, я что, совсем идиот?..

- Ты их кинул, - констатировал Ангел.

- Да, но сейчас им надо быть совсем тупыми, чтобы думать, будто я стану бояться их возмездия. Жаль, что у нас с тобой ничего не вышло. Но правильно говорят: падаль всегда останется падалью...

И он снова бросился на Ангела, который успешно отразил несколько его ударов, но в итоге был вынужден вновь увернуться от огненного потока. Но он успел сделать то, что задумал...

С победным видом демон, державший Дойла в "зажиме", приготовился к последнему сдавленному хрипу своей жертвы. Вместе с темнотой в глазах и полным удушьем, гнев Дойла достиг своего пика.

Его превращение в демона заняло не больше секунды. Он с легкостью разомкнул щупальцы врага, сжимавшие его шею, и, развернувшись, с размаху нанес ему сокрушительный удар. Враг отлетел на несколько метров и приземлился прямо на острые прутья забора. В следующий миг Дойл увидел ошарашенное лицо Корди, обращенное на его лицо - лицо уродливого демона...

- Корди, подожди!..

Она в шоке уронила на землю доску и, развернувшись к Дойлу спиной, побежала прочь. В непроглядной темноте Дойл быстро потерял ее из виду.

- Корди! - позвал он еще раз, но так и не получил ответа.

Корделия остановилась, пробежав несколько метров, и отдышалась. То, что сейчас произошло, так шокировало ее, что в первый миг она не могла думать ни о чем. Но шок отступил довольно быстро. Она огляделась, поискав глазами Дойла, но вокруг было слишком темно, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть. Она слышала, как он зовет ее, но не могла понять, в какую сторону идти.

- Заблудилась, красавица? - вдруг услышала она и резко развернулась.

Увидив перед собой Гринхока, Корди стала пятиться назад.

- Дойл! - закричала она.

- Не трудись, милая - он не успеет...

И взору Корди вновь предстал двустворчатый язык и огнедышащая глотка...

Ангел бесцельно вглядывался в темноту, ища их всех глазами: он не видел ни Гринхока, которого потерял из виду, ни Корделии, которая только что истошно кричала, зовя на помощь Дойла, ни самого Дойла. Вдруг где-то вдали завыли сирены.

- Кейт... - прошептал он, догадавшись, что Кейт, не найдя следов вора там, куда он ее послал, решила искать в другом месте. Он тут же вспомнил видение Дойла. Улица, Кейт, несколько ее безуспешных выстрелов, огонь... и он, Ангел, не сможет ей помочь...

Темнота была помехой всему. Они не могли видеть друг друга. Даже вампирская зоркость Ангела было сейчас бессильна. Но он знал, как можно вмиг улучшить собственное зрение.

Ангел надел на запястье браслет, который успел незаметно снять с руки Гринхока, пока они сражались. Силовая волна, словно шквальный поток ветра, разнеслась по округе, и Ангел услышал, как подъезжающие полицейские машины, не справившись с управлением из-за такого порыва, съехали с трассы. Глаза Ангела теперь могли видеть все пространство вокруг, словно внутри них загорелся какой-то невидимый огонь, а вся та сила и скорость, которую он ощущал в себе столько лет, будучи вампиром, казалось, умножились раз в двести.

Он увидел Дойла, затем, вдалеке - Кейт, которая только что вылезла из своей машины, съехавшей на обочину, затем - Гринхока и Корделию... В миг преодалев разделяющее их расстояние, Ангел появился прямо перед врагом и, прежде чем Гринхок успел что-либо сообразить, одним ударом протаранил насквозь его тело. На кулаке Ангела осели его кровь и кишки...

Сдавленный стон был последним, что произнес поверженный противник, а затем его объяло пламя, в котором он сгорел.

Ангел и Корделия несколько секунд молча смотрели друг на друга, затем Ангел увидел Дойла, который нашел их благодаря огненной вспышке. Дойл смотрел на Корделию, и Ангел сразу догадался, что произошло. Ангелу показалось, что Корди хотела что-то сказать, но Дойл резко развернулся и скрылся где-то в темноте.

Посмотрев на свое запястье, Ангел снял с него браслет. Сила покинула его почти мгновенно.

- Говоришь, эта дрянь точно вступает в постоянное действие только через сутки? - удостоверился он.

Корделия кивнула.

Ангел заметил вспышки света, осветившие аллею, явно от ручных фонариков. Кейт и ее люди стали осматривать окресности.

Кейт глядела по сторонам. Это захолустье было ей знакомо: здесь то и дело проходили разные бандитские сходки, а периодически в отдел обращались граждане с жалобами на то, что их обокрали или избили (или то и другое вместе), когда они шли через этот район, на что Кейт, если ей такие попадались, часто отвечала: "А какого черта вы вообще там делали?!.."

Вдруг прямо впереди замаячила чья-то фигура. Кейт направила фонарик в ее сторону и увидела лицо Ангела. Он подошел к ней, затем протянул что-то на своей ладони. Приглядевшись, Кейт увидела пропавший из музея браслет.

- Где ты нашел его? - удивилась она и положила браслет в специальный пакет для таких находок.

Ангел промолчал, и Кейт не стала пытаться выяснять это дальше.

- Скажите директору музея, чтобы они утроили свою охрану...

С этими словами Ангел удалился. Кейт скользнула взглядом по его спине, пока тот ни исчез в темноте.

..........................................

Дойл долго бродил в одиночестве по улицам, прежде чем собрался домой. Затем, на полпути к дому, он кое-что вспомнил, и решил сначала заглянуть к Ангелу в офис.

Ангел был слегка удивлен, когда Дойл появился на пороге.

- Где ты был? - поинтересовался Ангел.

- Гулял... - коротко ответил Дойл.

- Ясно, - Ангел лишь кивнул. Дойл был признателен ему, что тот не стал распрашивать о случившемся между ним и Корди.

- Так, зачем ты пришел?

- Я забыл рассказать тебе кое-что, - ответил Дойл, - о своих видениях. После того, что было недавно, я был, что называется, "в ауте", и совсем забыл...

- А в чем дело?

- Дело в том, что, когда мы с Корди были вдвоем тогда, в гостинице... - Дойл сказал это, и его грудь болезненно стиснуло от мысли, что больше они с Корди никогда не будут вдвоем... - в тот день, перед этим, у меня было видение, которое и привело нас в ту гостиницу. Поэтому мы не смогли тогда помочь тебе.

- И что ты хочешь этим сказать? - не понял Ангел.

- То видение было совершенно нелепым. Бесполезным. Все, что оно сделало - отвлекло нас с Корди, пока ты разбирался с Гринхоком в одиночку. Мне показалось это странным. Как-будто бы силы нарочно пытались нас отвлечь.

Задумавшись над словами Дойла, Ангел вспомнил то, что рассказал ему Гринхок: его наняли "Вольфрам и Харт", но затем он оставил их ни с чем. Сначала они велели ему найти браслет и принести им. Тогда у Ангела не получилось остановить его, и то бесполезное видение Дойла только усугубило ситуацию: он остался один на один с врагом, изначально обреченный на поражение. От Гринхока, после того, как он завладел браслетом, несколько дней не было вестей, а затем вдруг у Дойла было видение, которое привело их прямиком к нему... "Вольфрам и Харт" выждали какое-то время, надеясь, что Гринхок добудет браслет и принесет его им, но затем их терпение лопнуло... И они решили натравить на него Ангела, думая, что тем самым убьют сразу двух зайцев. Оба видения были посланы Дойлу от них...

- Что такое? - нахмурился Дойл, видя задумчивость Ангела.

- Кажется, мы и впрямь очень мало знали об этих "силах, которые прибудут"...

...................................

Дойл открыл дверь своей квартиры и вошел. Предположения Ангела насчет "Вольфрам и Харт" и его видений внушали мало оптимизма, думал он.

Повесив куртку на вешалку, Дойл включил свет и вздрогнул, увидив, что на его диване кто-то сидит.

- Корди... - ошарашенно произнес он. Он меньше всего ожидал увидеть ее сегодня. Тем более здесь.

- Дверь была открыта, ты, наверное, забыл ее запереть, - объяснила она.

Дойл неловко присел рядом с Корделией на диван. Где-то минуту они сидели молча, изредка поглядывая друг на друга.

- Как ты мог не сказать мне?! - вдруг произнесла Корди.

- Я пытался, Корди, пытался, но... Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь, когда узнаешь, что я - наполовину демон. Я боялся, это шокирует тебя, и ты не захочешь иметь со мной ничего общего... в итоге так оно и случилось, верно? - Дойл вспомнил лицо Корди там, в аллее. Она смотрела на него не только со страхом, но, казалось, - с отвращением... Это мерзкое, демоническое лицо...

- Ты идиот! - вдруг воскликнула Корди. - Да, конечно, это меня шокировало - минуты на три! Естественно, когда девушка вдруг обнаруживает, что ее парень - демон, это слегка шокирует, ты не находишь?!

- Корди, прости меня...

- Нет! - рассержанно воскликнула она.

Дойл был готов даже умереть, только бы она его простила.

- Принцесса, я не хотел, но я не могу всегда контролировать...

- Да я не о том, что ты демон! - отрезала Корди. - Это было для меня шоком, да, но я же сказала: я оправилась от него почти сразу же. Я о том, что ты скрывал это от меня. И... и Ангел... он знал?!

Дойл коротко кивнул.

- Невероятно!.. Дойл, как ты мог подумать, что мое отношение к тебе изменится, если я узнаю?

- Но я - отчасти я демон, и...

- Ну и что?! Господи, мой босс - вампир, а еще, если ты не забыл, все свое детство и юность я провела в Саннидейле, где одним из моих друзей был оборотень! Каждое полнолуние он превращался в ужасное чудовище, и нам приходилось запирать его в клетке, чтобы он не перекусал и нас, и весь город. Так что радуйся - тебе еще повезло!..

- Хочешь сказать, что тебе совершенно все равно?

- Нет, мне не все равно! Мне не все равно, что ты скрывал это от меня!..

- Прости меня, - еще раз повторил Дойл. Корди взглянула в его беспомощные глаза. Она прекрасно все понимала, и не могла на него сердиться.

- Иди сюда, идиот, - сказала она, обвила его шею руками, а затем поцеловала...


End file.
